


i'll be your anchor, you'll never leave

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Bottom Edoardo, Dom/sub Undertones, Feels, Finger Sucking, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Lauro, feels all over the place, il ritorno di Good Boy Doms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Lauro è pesante quando gli scivola sopra, gli scivoladentro, per l’ennesima volta.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	i'll be your anchor, you'll never leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akmongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/gifts).



> Per tutto il fandom, che mi pare in questo momento ne abbia particolare bisogno, e per Michi, che ha lanciato il plotconiglio in chat e me l'ha lasciato crescere sano e forte <3 
> 
> Titolo @ _I'll Be Yours_ \- Placebo.

Non sa quante ore, quanti orgasmi sono passati. È sempre così, quando si riuniscono, quando devono recuperare tutto il tempo perso - ritrovare la pelle dell’altro, il suo profumo, il suo calore.

Lauro è pesante quando gli scivola sopra, gli scivola _dentro_ , per l’ennesima volta. Edo è umido aperto per tutte quelle prima e non c’è resistenza, solo un brivido lungo la schiena e un sospiro lento, profondo, appagato. Lauro lo schiaccia contro il materasso con tutto il suo corpo, cosce e spalle e braccia, gli bacia la nuca e sprofonda in lui ed Edo si lascia andare, tra le lenzuola e il loro odore, come se Lauro fosse l’unica cosa a tenerlo ancorato a terra, a tenere insieme tutti i suoi pezzi.

Si muovono insieme, come una voce trascinata da una melodia, come una barca dondola sopra le onde. Lauro muove i fianchi ed Edo lo cerca, lo insegue, inarca la schiena e spinge in contrappunto, occhi stretti e bocca socchiusa, solo i propri ansiti e quelli di Lauro nelle orecchie.

C’è una parte di lui che chiede pietà - una parte esausta, ipersensibile, che assorbe ogni tocco, ogni sospiro, come una scarica elettrica - ma tutto il resto ha bisogno di quella scossa, di quel piacere affilato che entra sotto pelle e lo rende vivo. Perciò Edo si lascia tenere e si lascia usare, e quando il suo cazzo sfrega tra le lenzuola, una carezza ruvida, quasi dolorosa, apre soltanto la bocca in un lamento basso, ma non si tira indietro, non smette di cercare Lauro.

“Cristo, ma cosa sei,” gli mormora Lauro tra spalla e collo, le parole che gli scorrono lungo la colonna vertebrale come una carezza bollente. “Ce la fai a veni’ un’altra volta? Per me, amore?”

Edo trema, lo guarda appena con la coda dell’occhio, una guancia schiacciata nel cuscino e le palpebre che stanno su a mala pena, e quando geme non è tanto una risposta quanto il suo nome, tirato fuori dal petto in coda a una spinta più forte delle altre, ma Lauro capisce. Gli bacia una tempia, gli bacia una spalla, poi trova una delle sue mani tra i cuscini, la copre, la stringe, e con l’altra va ad accarezzargli le labbra.

È una fatica restare a occhi aperti ma Edo lo fa, per la sua espressione, per i suoi occhi mentre lo divora con lo sguardo. Le dita sulla sua bocca sono leggere, gentili, e lui sorride prima di farsele scivolare tra le labbra.

“Sei così bravo, amoremì, perfetto,” ed Edo chiude gli occhi, lascia andare un gemito che muore soffocato contro le sue dita, rischia di scoppiare a piangere quando le spinte si fanno finalmente più dure, veloci, profonde. Stringe solo le guance e _succhia_ , come se fosse il cazzo di Lauro, come se volesse sentirle in gola, quelle dita lunghe e ruvide e dolci che lo conoscono come nient’altro al mondo. Passa la lingua tra le nocche, su ogni callo e cicatrice, e tutto è Lauro, il suo sapore, il suo peso, dentro di lui, sopra, tutto attorno, l’intero universo, finché l’orgasmo non lo travolge e lui, per un attimo, non è niente.

La prima cosa che sente, dopo, come sempre, è Lauro. Lauro che è immobile ma ancora su di lui, Lauro che non è più duro ma non è ancora uscito, che intreccia le dita alle sue e trova la bocca con la propria, stavolta, e lo bacia lungo e lento, come se stargli dentro non bastasse, come se da lui volesse tutto.

“Cosa cazzo sei, Edoardo,” sospira Lauro, quasi in soggezione, e lui scoppia a ridere, tremulo e senza fiato, perdendosi nella sua stretta.

_Nulla, senza di te_ , è quello che non gli dice.


End file.
